


Flugnapped

by Kahzooie



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, dyslexic writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahzooie/pseuds/Kahzooie
Summary: Dr. Flug can't get a break.Kidnapped from the manor by another villain who's about to learn what happens when you steal from a demon.





	1. I'm not for sale.

Money was so important, Dr Flug would mention this often but it seemed it would only fall on deaf ears then again his boss didn't want to hear about spending habits. 

He wanted to hear about profits and only profits but turning anything into a gain was hard enough when 5.0.5 was naturally destructive causing endless bills, Black Hat always spent more than enough on himself, whilst Dementia would buy anything loud or dangerous to mess around with so it wasn't a surprise that they would always come up short some way or another.

This time they were broke and Black hat blamed everyone but himself and his shiny new gold cane. Flug knew this meant over time, more sleepless nights and another desperate scramble for clients. 

He hated clients, they were always the big time snooty villains who reminded the doctor of his boss but as much as he resented them he knew it was this or have black hats wrath rain down on him. 

Dr. Flug had finished his project number 230 about a week ago and had been trying to make a buzz for the invisibility belt for the last couple of days and it seemed to have worked. He had lined up a couple of clients who are very interested in the product as long as it actually worked, which it did but it wasn't without bugs and if Flug was honest as long as they got money in hand and the villain left with it then it wasn't their problem any more.

Black hat ushered the buyers into his lair with a sharp toothed grin, leading the way as he bragged about his own genius when he came up with the idea for the belt. Dr. Flug bit his tongue, keeping back his own comments on who really came up with it as he followed the group to his lab. 

He could feel his heart thudding in his chest as the eyes in the room settled on him and the belt he held in his hand, he gulped and took a breath as he showed it to the buyers. 

“T-this product is more than useful to a...anyone want-” 

“Does it actually work?” One tall lizard looking man asked with a hiss, Flug flinched at the question and it was enough to have the other customers squint at the doctor.

“Of course! Yes, it does...” He could feel his mouth drying up and his hands sweating, Black hat's eyes where burning into his skin. Literally. 

“So you wouldn't mind showing us how it works” 

Flug froze up for a moment trying to remain calm. He knew the bug would happen and the belt would probably explode or fall to pieces in seconds, so he needed to be sneaky.

“Oh, well...Okay give me a s-second here” He looked around the room before seeing a large beaker, it would be perfect for an example.

He puts it down on a desk, clipping the belt around it before pressing the button on the belts buckle making the whole thing vanish. The villains in the room gasp. Dr. Flug relaxes, he had avoided death once again by his bosses hand. 

He quickly grabbed the beaker and threw it into a drawer as soon as the attention was diverted away by Black Hat, they had three of the belts left and he didn't need the clients seeing it actually break. 

“See! My invention is perfect” Black Hat beamed at the clients “We only have three of these belts, so the first price starts at steal of one thousand dollars, then we'll start a bid for the other two” 

Dr. Flug relaxed against the desk, glancing at his blue prints for his next invention. He was going to finally get his funding for the 'Mega death ray 0.4', this was a good day.

“You invented all of these?” A voice made Flug snap to attention, he realises that one of the Villains had parted from the bidding and was watching him intently. He was one of the more famous villains, Flug recognised him from Nemesis weekly.

“O-oh dear, erm yes! I did...” He glances over at Black hat seeing he was busy with the last bidder who he was shaking hands with, it looks like it was success.

“Hm, well then I know what I want” He looked down over the doctor and smirked. “I want you!”

Dr. Flug looked confused, raising an eyebrow but before he could even ask what he was talking about everything went black.

The dizzy feeling and a dull ache in his bagged head made it hard to focus as he woke up. He managed to stand up before hearing a loud rattle, his eyes widened as he stared down at the chain connected him to a large work bench. What had happened? His mind reeled as it went over what he could remember. 

The belt, the clients, the villain who wanted him, the dull ache in his head.

He had been kidnapped.

He had been kidnapped and now he was trapped here. 

His heart froze as he stared round at the dark room lit only by bubbling beakers and glowing buttons of machines that ticked and clicked. He squints as he smells chemicals and something that reeked of iron, he could barely see but he knew this wasn't his own Lab. He was somewhere else completely.

“Oh...oh dear” 

He tried to remain calm, he obviously could get free if he was sneaky about this but he didn't even know what happening. What if he was stuck here forever? Flug yelped when a speaker on the wall suddenly began to sound a buzzer like noise, the lights in the large room flicked on.

The room was huge, stretched twice the length of his own lab. There was large amounts of scrap metal and broken gadgets littering the floor, was there another doctor here? Flug heard a voice cough, calling his attention away from staring around.

He could feel himself shaking already.

“Hello Doctor and welcome to your new home!" The voice was sweet but firm, Flug was starting to panic. "You see I needed a new, fresh mind to work for me! my old employees just couldn't keep up! sorry for the quick interview but I was in a rush...you know how it is! anyway you see those blue prints on the table in front of you, I need them done by midnight tonight"

Dr. Flug grabbed his bagged head in panic as he listened to this psycho talk, he couldn't believe this. He had just woken up from the most sleep he's had in months and now he's being forced to invent? he looked up at the clock and saw that it was already seven o'clock. He felt his guts tangle in frantic worry as he looked over all of the blue prints.

The voice wants a blaster ray, what looks like some sort of torture chest and a chemical that could destabilise powers. How the heck would he even get any of this done in a month? He couldn't even look at the plans, he wanted answers, he wanted to go home.

“How did I get here?” He shouted trying to sound angry but he sounded meek and scared, he could feel something watching him and it made his skin crawl.

“Knock out powder and that stupid belt of yours” The voice growled before sounding irritated. “The thing fell apart as soon as it was turned off, you better hope this doesn't happen again”

He was going to be trapped here forever, his inventions always had a catch. 

He was beyond screwed. 

He'd never see the light of day again, he was going to rot here.

“Oh! And if by chance it does happen again...” The voice's raspy tone dripped with venom “I'll make sure you are made 'redundant' just like my last doctor”

Dr. Flug stared at the blood stained blue prints in horror,the situation just got a lot more serious. He dropped the bloody blue prints and tried not to freak out, he couldn't just curl up and fall over this time.

He needs to get out of here as soon as possible or else.


	2. Possessions.

Black Hat beamed proudly at the stacks of dollars he now had on his desk. 

Everything for once had went smoothly as possible, the invention sold like hot cakes and the clients seemed more than pleased not that he cared about them but it's good for business. 

His gloved clawed hand ran over the stacks, he knew this wouldn't last forever especially with 5.0.5 and Demencia always causing so many problems. He could hear her right now on her guitar making the walls shake but he was in to good of a mood to even bother with that, at least Flug as useless as he is never cost more than a paper bag and a couple of clothes now and again. 

Black Hat paused for a moment, he hadn't saw Flug after the Villains left but then again the doctor was like a mouse most days only showing up to eat however the hell he does it and vanishing back off to his lab.

He should go see him, get him inventing as soon as possible.

The lab was quite, there was no sound of Flug talking to himself or muttering ideas. Black Hat stood in the door way staring as he realised the doctor wasn't here at all. This was odd, he wouldn't be with the others unless 5.0.5 forced him to be. 

He turns his body into a black mist, going through the ceiling into the 'play' room that the others used. It was covered in paint, weapons and musical instruments. Demencia and 5.0.5 where here but no sign of Flug, he cuts off the music and makes her guitar strings snap before appearing in his psychical form. 

They both scream and look shocked before they realise what's happened, Demencia instantly looks smitten whilst 5.0.5 goes back to smearing pink paint on the black walls.

“Have you two fools seen Doctor Flug?” 

“Uh? No...he was in here like earlier today to make me turn down the music if that helps?”

Flug wasn't here.

“It doesn't” He sneers at her and tries to sense if Flug was anywhere near them but he was getting nothing “I haven't seen him since we had the clients over” Black Hat frowns as he thinks, Flug never leaves the manor. He has no friends, no family that he has ever cared to mention, and definitely no love interests. 

He couldn't have left anyway, there's no way he could have left. 

Black Hat controls everything, knows everything, sees everything. 

Especially Flug.

He vanishes with a blink of an eye, appearing outside the manor. The fool is probably in manor, somewhere Black Hat hadn't thought of yet. His eyes change, pupils turning into slits as he reads a heat signature of the manor but the only ones that show up are the others and no twitchy nervous Doctor to be seen. 

It didn't make sense, why would the doctor just leave? He knows he can't. Black Hat owns everyone and everything under his roof. 

No possession of his in it's right mind would ever try and leave him.

Black Hat didn't even notice that he was dragging his claws along the bars of the gate to the manor until he felt the metal curl under his gloves, he retracted them and adjusted his tie. He was getting to worked up.

Flug will return and when he does he will get his punishment, everything will go back to normal and he will forget ever trying to even look out a window with out his bosses say so. Black Hat tried to seem calm as he opened the gate but the huge black smouldering smoke around him was giving off a different vibe.

He goes to go back inside before his eyes catch the old news stand across the street, it had been there for weeks and was still open. Black Hat pauses as he holds the gate, staring at it before he goes over to the bored looking man counting coins at the counter. 

“You.” He sneers, impatient already as the bald man gives him a bemused look. “You haven't seen a skinny, ungrateful bag headed moron today? most likely walking around with a new found sense of entitlement”

“A what? Bag headed...” The man squints, thinking for a moment before he narrows his eyes at Black Hat looking hesitant. “Uh...It aint got nothin to do with me pal, I just work here! I don't-”

“What did you see.” Black Hat snarled his hands curled round the counter, his fingers digging holes into the plywood. The man startled at the snarl, looking terrified suddenly.

“L-look buddy I uh, I saw a man draggin the kid into a big black car but I couldn't do nothin!” He grabs up a copy of nemesis weekly showing him the cover. “I know better than to mess with a Villain, I ain't no hero! That ain't my job”

Black Hat visibly froze, on the cover was one of the clients from earlier today. Black clawed gloved hands ripped the magazine from the man's hands making him jump back, cowering away from the demon. 

“W-who the hell does he think he is?!” His appearance shifted, sharp teeth growing longer as black veins run up his skin making him look even more terrifying as the eyes of the cover start to smoke and burn.

Black Hat was shaking in total rage, breathing hard as the ground cracked under his feet. 

He had been stolen from, he had been tricked and he had been none the wiser. 

No one steals from him and gets away with it, no one. 

The ashes of the magazine flutter to the wind as he vanishes back to the manor, the walls were shaking almost as if it was just as angry as it's owner. 

The black smoke flooded his room as he came up with a plan, it didn't take much to know where the client lived and that's all he was going to need. 

He was going to lose a customer tonight but who cared about a thief.


	3. Your fault.

The saw he'd been desperately using to cut the chain on his leg had snapped, the blade wasn't sharp enough and whatever metal these chains were made from was some tough stuff. He had no more saws now, he wasn't going to be able to get out of here. He could make weapons but then what? This guy was deadly and he was just a doctor. 

Where even was he? Was he miles out, was he even close to home? 

Flug could feel his throat tightening, he was going to have a panic attack.

He needs to calm down and be collected but his nerves were shot. His hands were shaking so badly that every time he even tried to screw a bolt or hammer a nail he couldn't, this was a nightmare he wasn't going to wake up from.

He needs a second just to pretend he isn't here, breathing hard from his fast forming panic attack. He grips the lab table, taking a deep breath in and out slowly. He always did this after one of Black Hats tantrums or when Demencia crowds him.

He tries to think calming thoughts.

5.0.5 doing that thing with his paws like a kitten, the smell of new books, finishing a product in time, designing new weapons, the sounds beakers make when they clink together, Black Hat telling him he did good that one time.

His hands had steadied, his mind was cleared and now he could focus or else time would be up. Doctor Flug looked over the blue prints, his eyes scanned over them quickly before he began working harder than he's worked before. Time was ticking and he needed to get this done or it'd be his bag on the chopping board.

He'd been working for hours, his gloved hands were cut and sore but he had done it. He'd made a massive piece of junk that didn't work and he'd been crying about it for the last hour. He was dead, he was so dead. Dr Flug was fine with inventing things that he made blue prints for but this psycho who had drawn up these plans had no idea what they were doing. It was all chicken scratch and jumbled logic. 

The doctor was done, he couldn't do this and he needed out. He'd find away back home somehow, after all it wasn't like no one would notice he was missing. They'd come to find him, bring him back to his lab but he couldn't count on that. Black Hat didn't notice 5.0.5 had gotten out for a week until he wanted to do more tests to see if the failed experiment was actually capable of any evil.

Dr Flug was on his own now, he doubted himself that he could do anything and he might get killed but he's survived worse also the villain he was dealing with was obviously not smart since he couldn't even make his own inventions also locking someone in a room with enough parts to make a weapon wasn't exactly bright. 

He gathered what he needs quickly, his chains offering him enough length to go across the room and grab up everything he'd need for a decent plasma ray. 

He could melt the chains, break out and run for it. 

Dr Flug worked quickly, mind mentally scanning over the plans he'd made a month of two back for a ray that Black Hat wanted to sell. It wasn't hard to construct, basic and simple with maybe a bug or two but it would do for now.

Escape was more important than perfection.

One blast with the gun and the chain melted off, leaving him with a cuff round his ankle but he could cope. The gun was leaking plasma bad, he couldn't do anything now but be quick and try to use all his ammo before it's empty. The room had one camera in it which had been moving round the room now and again, he waits as it goes to the other side and he goes to bolt to the door.

This was invigorating, he was escaping and fighting off a villain all by himself. He had never had this much confidence before now maybe he just needed a push? He had always wanted to do something cool like this, maybe he'll even tell Black Hat off sometime when he pushes him around. 

The hinges on the door melt and the door wobbles before falling into the door way with a loud boom, leaving him a clear path to freedom. Dr Flug bolts for it, running as fast as he can down the hall a dark hall before he hears someone shouting far off. His eyes widen when he sees the walls cracking and the wall paper peeling up, a black smoke fills the hall before him, the smell of intense burning made him choke and cough. 

What the hell was going on? Where is the villain that trapped him here? Shouldn't someone be trying to stop him getting away? Dr Flug snaps out of it, it wasn't time to ask questions. It was time to run even though he was gently winded from the ten second sprint he just did, he should exercise more. Maybe.

He turns down a corridor as he hears a blood curling scream behind him, the noise of some sort of animal snarling and roaring was all that was left after the screaming stopped. He was tripping over himself with how fast he was running now, he had never felt this much terror before in his life and he'd seen the time Demencia left a kiss mark stain on Black Hats hat. He skids down a hall diving into a hall frantically.

He could hear footsteps, dripping and foot steps. Something or someone was following behind him. The doctor's throat was tight as he races to the door at the end of the hall way but it was a dead end, the only door was locked and he could hear it coming. He clicks his plasma gun, trying to get it to fire but it was empty now. He was screwed. The creature was getting closer, it's breathing was ragged and angry whatever it was probably got to the other villain before he did. 

An experiment that escaped possibly? it would be his luck. He finally gets some confidence and he gets eaten alive by some thing grown in a test tube, funny enough that's how Demencia always said that was how he was going to die. 

He couldn't even look at it, eyes clamping shut as hands were shaking from terror his tears damped his bag. This thing was going to rip him to shreds and no one would ever find him. He could at least try and live, maybe use the empty gun as a threat? Would the thing be able to tell? Dr Flug raises his weapon one eye opening as he looks at his fate as it turns the corner aiming before he freezes.

“Flug?” 

The doctor gasps as he sees Black Hat, covered head to toe in blood looking irritated. The smell of burning followed him, his one eye was shining bright red against his dark skin making him look so much more other worldly than normal. 

The walls cracking, the paint peeling, the screaming...it was all because of Black Hat. How had he not realised? the black smoke was a dead give away.

He didn't know were or not to scream in terror or grab the bloody demon and never let go but he couldn't even move. Flug stared at him, dropping the gun to the floor as Black Hat came towards him. He gets close enough that Flug could see every splatter in detail, he didn't look as angry now, he seemed calmer but something was making Flug shake still.

“I-I...I” Flug was jittery, he clamped his mouth shut when he heard his own tired voice sound so scared.

“What?” He glared at him, getting closer to the terrified scientist. “You should be thanking me for saving you from that disgusting thief!” 

thief? The doctor looked confused.

“What else did h-he take?” Flug frowned, he couldn't think of anything the villain said he had not that it should matter now anyway he obviously wasn't coming back.

“YOU.” Black Hat looked furious, glaring at him “He stole you.” Flug froze up, he meant him and he was acting as if he was a piece of furniture or something. 

“I-I got kidnapped not st-”

“Stolen.” He hissed at him, narrowing his eyes “You aren't allowed near any of the future clients now, you make the product and you stay out of sight in fact you'll be luck to leave the manor again”

Flug flinched at this hiss, staring at the demon before feeling his terror become anger. He'd never wanted to go near the clients but he had every right to do as he wanted, within reason. This was so typical, he has something horrible happen to him and instead of making sure he's okay he gets a lecture from his boss. 

“N-no!” The words came out his mouth before he could stop them, he is shaking with emotion and he couldn't stop himself. Today had been to much and this wasn't helping. “You d-don't get to say w-what I do...yo-you control enough of my life as is” his voice was trembling but he meant it.

“Excuse me?” Black Hat stared in shock, he never expected this from Flug. He never defended himself. “Have you hit your bag or something?”

“I'm tired...you c-can't just push me around” Flug looked angry but it vanished when he noticed Black Hat looming over him, he should have stayed quite. 

“I remind you, we have a contract” His tone was bitter but there was something in his eyes that made Flugs heart thud. 

“I remember...” His big mistake, never make deals when you're desperate. “But that doesn't mean that...this whole never leaving thing ca-can happen!” Flug looked upset and exhausted.

“You're outspoken today” Black Hat gave him a strange look, Flug grits his teeth. “Did that pest give you something? Use you as a test subject?”

“No...He just chained me up and told me to work, so like a normal week day for me” Flug didn't even try and hide the bitter tone in his voice, not looking at his boss now. 

He was going to get yelled at or beaten for this but he was stretched so thin that he didn't care right now.

“Watch your attitude” Flug felt his hand curl around his neck, so softly that he felt his heart freeze. 

What was happening? he was being soft and not hurting him. He looks at the demon seeing half lidded eyes and a slight grin on his face. He had never expected a reaction like this, he should be getting screamed at right now not whatever the hell this is.

“I-I...what?” He looks confused, utterly lost right now before Black Hat gets even closer. He can see his eye and the colours of red it holds. 

“You were telling me off” He says slowly as if trying to encourage him, Flug feels his bag getting hot.

He was encouraging him, he totally was. Did he hit his bag? This doesn't feel real.

“I...I” He stares at his boss, words refusing to come out as he starts stammering.

Black Hat raises an eyebrow, he lets go slowly of his neck index finger running down it leaving a line of the other villains blood before he moves away then adjusting his tie as if nothing had just happened.

“Yes well we better get back, I don't doubt that the other two morons have ruined my beautiful manor by now” 

Flug couldn't manage words right now his mouth had went dry, he just awkwardly nodded and let the demon vanish them off to the manor. 

Once they returned Flug didn't waste a second before he rushed back to his lab, he couldn't even be near Black Hat right now but he also wanted to make sure Demencia hadn't ruined anything.

Everything was intact but he couldn't stop thinking about what happened, why it happened. He had never been so confused in his life, he was scared of Black Hat like any sensible person would be but that wasn't scary.

That was something else, something Flug never thought about before now and it wasn't leaving his mind eye.


	4. Dreams.

_The lab was dark now, the smell of burning was haunting around Flug and he couldn't focus. He was trying to build another plasma ray but his mind trailed off, he could hear rain pelting against the glass of the windows as thunder rumbled off in the distance._

_Flug tries the light switch but the powers out, everything is so dark and still before he hears the bone chilling screaming. He's suddenly not in his lab now, he's running down an endless corridor before slipping on a blood puddle falling into a void before he feels hands grab him._

_He struggles to get away before he is pinned against a wall that was never there, it's so dark he can barely see but he can make out the glowing eyes. He is breathing hard with fear, the thing that has grabbed him smiles with large sharp teeth that almost glow themselves. He can't look away or close his eyes as it comes closer to him, he realises who it is as they are inches away._

_He stares as Black Hat watches him with half lidded eyes and a smirk that's making it hard to breath._

_“You look scared Flug” His voice is raspy and soft, almost taunting him._

_“I'm terrified”_

_He winces at his own voice, it was small and breathy. He couldn't look away as his boss leaned in, pushing up his bag. Flug stops breathing, eyes widening as Black Hat runs his thumb across Flugs bottom lip before taking his chin and kissing him hard._

He sat bolt up in bed, panting hard and staring into the darkness. He was soaked with sweat, his hands search for the light on his bed side table. Flug clicks it on and sits up properly, his breathing was hard and his heart was like a jack hammer in his chest. 

Flug couldn't get that image of them kissing out of his mind, what was wrong with him? He pulls his hands down his face before shaking his head. It was just a stupid dream.

That's what he gets for trying to sleep. Sleep is never a good idea.

Flug pulls himself out of his too hot for comfort bed and sits at his desk, he looks at the clock on the wall. It was 5am, he'd gotten about two hours sleep which was pretty good by his standard. He should shower and get ready for the day, maybe go eat before the others wake up. It would be nice to sit at the table and eat without being stared at for once.

Flug gets ready for the day, changing out of his radioactive symbol pj's into his normal clothes. He fixes his bag in the mirror, he notices a little bit of dried in blood on his neck that was being stubborn. He scratches it off but ends up feeling his neck, Black Hat's face pops back into his mind. He looked so intense when he was telling him off. 

“Whoa no, no...” The doctor moved his hand, laughing at himself trying to act like his heart wasn't starting to race again.

This was something he could ignore easily, he just needs to put his mind on something else. He heads off down to the kitchen making himself some black coffee with a metal straw so he could drink comfortably, a perfectly balanced breakfast. The doctor takes it to the dinning room, shoving open the large doors before bumping straight into someone.

Flug near burns himself managing to balance his coffee and not spilt it, he steps back eyes widening as he realises what's happened and who he's ran into.

“I'm sorry, I wasn-”

“You weren't looking where you where going!” The person hisses at him.

Flug looks up and sees a pissed off Black Hat, he freezes up and stares at him his mind flashing back to his dream and when he was rescued. Flug doesn't speak, backing away before going round him quickly as possible.

Black Hat waits for a response, his eyes widen a bit when he's ignored.

Flug should have been grovelling like he usually does, he once stepped on Black Hats foot and didn't stop apologising for an hour not walking round him as quickly as he could. He follows after him, fists bawling as he sees the bag headed doctor sit down at the table.

“I didn't hear a proper apology” 

Flug knew he wasn't going himself any favours but he couldn't even look at him right now let alone speak to him, he shakily took a sip of his coffee with his metal straw wishing he could just vanish. Black Hat's eyebrows raise, first Flug tells him off now he's getting ignored by him? The demon couldn't even comprehend it. 

The doctor knew he wasn't going to let this go but he hadn't said anything quickly enough, his chair was turned abruptly round making him jump. He stares up at Black Hat who was sneering down at him with a glare, he looks over his face.

His own face grows hot under his bag, he feels his heart hammer in his chest before he grabs his bag and turns it around so his eye holes are on the back of his head with his goggles. It was his only defence right now.

“You will turn that bag round right now and look at me or I will cut new eye holes for you” The threatening tone of his voice made Flug flinch, he slowly turns the bag and sees Black Hat's face not far away from his own.

He gasps a bit before leaning back in the chair as far back as possible, he needed to get away from him. He could smell his cologne and it was making him a little dizzy, it was like fire and spice. The doctor quickly glances around looking for a way around his boss, he needed an opening. 

“Now, you will tell me your sorry for being a clumsy-”

Flug dived out of the chair to the side, managing to get away from Black Hat who was froze staring at the empty chair before he turns grabbing Flug by his white lab coat pulling him right back to him. The doctor yelped, turning and pulling his coat back looking scared now as Black Hat backed him against the door of the dinning hall.

“You think you can just ignore me? Shove yourself into me and then walk away?” He was watching him with narrowed eyes, sharp teeth bared as Flug could feel sweat dripping from his forehead. “You think you can just act like this and no expect me to react?”

He had messed up big time, he was in for it now and he couldn't look away as Black Hat grabs his collar of his shirt. 

“I...sir I didn't-” Flug froze when he realised how close he was to him, his expression was familiar too he had the same look in his eye as yesterday that made Flugs knees turn weak.

“That little trip yesterday has done something to you doctor, do you think you can do whatever you want now?” 

Black Hat was watching him so intensely that he couldn't look away from his eyes, it was almost like he was challenging him to say something for his reaction. He did this yesterday, practically told him to stand up for himself and now he was doing it again. 

It must be some sort of trap but Flug was curious. If this was a trap then things can go back to normal but if not then he would have no idea what this would mean. He wasn't one to turn down an experiment even though the subject did terrify him.

“I...I think you should get off me” His voice was practically a whisper but it was enough to make Black Hat's eyes widen. Flug could have fainted right then and there from the fear he's feeling.

“Oh do you now?” Black Hats voice was low and raspy, like how Flug had heard him talk to his reflection. 

He wasn't getting beaten, instead Black Hat looked almost enticed by him. He was close enough now that he could feel his breath on his face, his clawed hands had moved to his waist. Flug wasn't sure if what would happen first, if he'd pass out or he'd kiss him. 

Flug opened his mouth to speak before he heard a click behind him, the door he had been leaning on was pulled away and they both tumbled to the ground with a thud. A sleepy Demencia stood over them before pausing staring at then two before howling with laughter obviously having no idea what had happened. Flug stared up at Black Hat who was over the top of him looking up at Demencia with an irritated scowl. Flug scrambled as quickly as he could out from under him and ran away from him.

He needed a cold shower, more coffee and to never leave his lab again.


	5. Confidence.

This wasn't right.

Flug wasn't meant to be able to make him feel like this, he didn't want to feel like this especially for someone so pathetic but here he was in his office staring at nothing as his mind flashed back to what happened this morning before Demencia ruined it. 

Black Hat just wanted things to go back to being simple, when he knew what to expect from everyone. The demon puts his head down on his desk, irritated beyond belief. This all started because he had to go save that useless wimp, why couldn't he have just left him to suffer with that other villain? Flug may have even enjoyed it, finally getting away from them and getting to work for someone else.

Black Hat thinks back to what happened in the lair, the villain was watching Flug intently on a big screen. He didn't even hear him when he entered, he didn't even care to pay attention to security. It was almost insulting, did he really think that the doctor would just be forgotten? Well then again when has he ever made an attempt to act like he wouldn't be until then.

Black Hat sneers at his memory, the way the villain declared Flug as his newest addition telling him that there's no way he'd let him go now. Those words had put something in his blood, like venom and fire. He couldn't stand it. Black Hat loved to terrify people but this went beyond a prank for a scream. 

It was purely torture and normally he didn't care he'd done worse, sold worse to bad people all for evil but this was for Flug someone he shouldn't even care about but yet he still went after the one that had stolen him away. He thinks back to how he felt, the fury of even hearing someone else talk about him. How did this end up happening? Had he been poisoned, was he dying?

Why was it that every time Flug ignored him or acted out in some way it made it him feel something? He shouldn't feel anything ever. Emotions are just distractions not worth having but yet Flug's actions gave him a thrill. Black Hat's mind flashed back to being ignored and having Flug stand up to him. He slides down in his chair covering his face, this was ridiculous. 

This needs to stop and it's stopping right now.

The demon stands up, determined to ignore these thoughts and go back to work but how could he even do that without going to see Flug. The doctor was the main part of his business after all and to avoid him means that money will get low which he can't have, Black Hat frowns thinking for a second about his options. 

He could ignore Flug until this weak behaviour passed, he could fire him which he'd never do or he could do what children do and get someone else to talk to him.

The latter, the latter will work.

It didn't take even a minute for Demencia to come to his office when he called, the hyper neon haired girl looked like she was given the world just by having him call for her. It's something he is never comfortable with but how could he judge someone for liking something so perfectly evil like himself. He sat down at his desk with her nearly on top of it with how far over she was leaning, she gave him a flirty smirk which he didn't return instead he gave her a scowl.

“Stop that and listen to me” He commanded folding his arms as the poster child for hot topic pouted. “I need you to tell Flug to build something new, the catalogue is getting out of season and we need new buyers also tell him not to build another person one is enough” 

“Wait why do I have to do it?...” She tilts her head at an angle, looking at him with one eye squinted. “I never get involved in the catalogue...well not since I was in it anyway” Black Hat rolls his eyes.

“Things change, you're involved now and not as some unsuccessful product” He thinks before sighing looking tired of her already “You are promoted to Flug instructor, you tell the doctor to get started on new things when I tell you to do so” She suddenly beams with excitement, bouncing as she grips the desk.

“Promotion!!” She looks excited before making her usual purring flirty noise that made Black Hat wish Flug hadn't done so many experiments “Maybe next I could get promoted to be your personal assistant~” She bounced her eyebrows at him as he cringed.

“No, you made this is awful and it's over get out” Black Hat used his magic to push her out of the room. “Tell Flug!” He shouts before slamming the door on her, locking it so she didn't feel tempted to try and come back in.

All disgusting flirtations aside, this was the only way he was going to be able to deal with this by ignoring it completely until he can crush every feeling inside him down until it's nothing but bitter resentment. 

The healthy approach. 

-

Flug was in his lab, building his own coffee maker so he'd never have to leave here again. The scientist thought of even building a bed down here too, it might be a better idea than having to go all the way upstairs but then again he shouldn't really be encouraging himself to be this shut in.

He was busy tinkering with his machine when Demencia came in, she crawled up the wall till she was beside him. Flug didn't notice until she suddenly screamed making him scream too, he falls back off of his stool looking horrified as Demencia laughs at him. 

“D-DON'T DO THAT!” He scolds her looking angry as he gets up, he's probably bruised his back thanks to her as if he didn't have enough trouble trying to sleep.

“It's so easy!” She laughs in his face, grinning as she jumps off the wall and leans against his desk “You're always a big bundle of nerves” Flug rolls his eyes and sits back down on his stool.

“Okay you've had your laugh, go and irritate someone else now” 

“Nope! I have a job to do” She said in a sing song tone, Flug raised an eyebrow looking her up and down.

“Which is?...”

“I am your instructor! You do as I say now FOREVER” She laughs menacingly, an evil glint in her eye. Flug was getting fed up now.

“No you are not, leave me alone” He went back to tinkering, wondering if he could make a special lock on his door that would electric shock anyone who tries to enter who isn't him.

“Yes I am! Black Hat said I was so HA!” Flug flinches at the mention of his boss, he looks confused. 

“Why would he not just come see me himself?” As much as he hates that idea he still would rather it to Demencia. 

“I dunno...” She shrugs before starting to play with the things on his desk. “Did you guys have a fight or something because he seemed super reluctant to talk to you”

Doctor Flug frowned as he stopped working on his coffee maker, he looked at Demencia and thought about bringing up what happened to her maybe getting an opinion would be a good idea. He goes to tell her when his mind reminds him who Demencia is obsessed with. 

Flug frowns as he pictures how that would go down; oh hey Demencia! I think I might like our boss and he might like me! How crazy is that? Give me advice because you aren't in love with him.

She would probably scratch out his eye holes and use his paper bag as a new hood for her sweater.

“It doesn't matter” Flug waves her off, wishing he had someone to talk to about this. 

“Whatever then” She looks bored already, frowning. “Black Hat wants you to start getting the new products ready for the catalogue, this job is boring...everything to do with you is boring Flug” He frowns at her.

“Fine I'll get started” His mood was worse now, Black Hat was obviously avoiding him which although made his own plan much easier it didn't make him feel better.

“OH and he said to tell you to not build another person!” She grinned at him playing with her long neon hair. “One is enough” Her dreamy tone made him feel worse about the situation.

“Maybe you should tell him he shouldn't be such a baby next time and actually come talk to me instead” He mutters under his breath, glaring at his machine. 

Demencias eyebrows raise up and she covers her mouth in amused shock before grinning mischievously at him. 

“Okay if that's what you waaaaant...” She sang before bolting off, Flug didn't even realise what she meant until she was already out the door. 

This was bad, he didn't want to antagonise his boss it only seemed to lead to paths he doesn't know if he's ready to go down yet. He bolts up from his seat about to run and grab her before he hears the muffled yell of Black Hats voice, Flug froze up before turning and running as fast as he could in the other direction but it was too late. 

He slammed straight into his boss who had transported himself as smoke down into his lab, he was foaming with rage and it was all his own fault. He wishes he could just sew up his mouth, it would probably be a good idea. 

“HOW DARE YOU” He shouts at him, fists balled so tight that his claws were digging painfully into his palms. “Who on EARTH do you think you are?! WHERE on earth do you think you are?!”

Flug was hyperventilating as Black Hat continued to rant loudly his appearance morphing into terrifying creatures, Flug couldn't do anything but look terrified at his boss as he realise there's no coming back from this.

It didn't matter if he avoided him Black Hat will always push him around, will always shout or hurt him unless he does something back. Possibly. He might also just die but Flug was sick of this maybe it was time he stopped being so scared although he was about ready to pass out right now.

The doctor takes a hard breath, sweat drops sticking to his bag as he shakily stands straight trying to look confident. He opens his mouth and shuts it, he can feel his heart slamming in his chest. His hands were sweaty as he shuts his eyes, trying to picture anyone but a furious Black Hat. 

“sh...shut up”

His voice was tiny, weak and tiny. Flug cringed at his own voice, he wished for once he could just sound confident. The shouting had stopped completely, the room was so silent that Flug thought he was dead until he slowly opened his eyes and saw Black Hat staring at him eyes widen with surprise, he wasn't dead but that might change.

Black Hat came right for him, this was it he was going to die. Flug couldn't move a single bone in his body, he could hear his foot steps as Black Hat rushed at him.

The demon grabbed his face, claws gripping his bag crudely shoving it up before he roughly pulls him in for a kiss.


	6. Advice.

Flug's thoughts turned to TV static when he felt Black Hat's inexplicably cold lips against his own. He stood rigidly in total shock, hands curling and uncurling at his sides as his mind desperately tries to get itself back in working order.

He snapped out of it after a second but he still didn't understand any of this, none of this made any sense to him but when did anything Black Hat do make sense? Flug didn't know what to do as the clawed hands he feared now cradled his face. 

Should he kiss back? 

Should he run screaming?

A large part of him wanted to kiss back but he didn't know how he felt about him fully yet so maybe it was a bad idea? After all this he was still the same person who also shoves him around every single day, that orders him around and insults him.

Flug broke the kiss and moved back from him, his hands trembling as he balled them into fists. Things would be different if Black Hat even knew the first thing about actually caring for someone but he didn't, he was just evil and as much as it pained Flug he knew better than to encourage him. 

“I...I'm not sorry” He feels guilty but for the sake of his own sanity it was worth it. “But n-not after all you have done to me”

Black Hat hands were still in the position they were in when he had kissed him, he blinks before looking humiliated. The demons expression suddenly turned angry, he looked flustered and if Flug looked long enough even a little hurt. 

“This was NOTHING” Black Hat shouts and for once Flug doesn't flinch away, he was like a child taking a tantrum “I TRIPPED! I...I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS” The demon vanished with a large puff of smoke that makes Flug cough. 

He'd never seen Black Hat like this before, never seen him look so confused and hurt. It would be funny if Flug didn't feel awful. He leans his back against his desk, sighing hard before rubbing his temples. He could feel a stress head ache forming in his skull, he was used to them by now anyway but this was the first time it was ever caused my romantic frustration. 

This was going to be hard but he honestly felt liberated by this, this was what needed to happen Flug was sure of it.

\--

Black Hat felt like he'd missed the punchline of a joke, that someone was playing a massive trick on him but it wasn't that simple. 

He'd kissed Flug who instead of being grateful and praising him for willingly giving him affection he had been rebuffed. Black Hat picked up a coffee mug from his desk and threw it against the wall. 

The humiliation of this situation was almost too much to bear, the demon couldn't control his rage as he replayed what just happened over and over in his mind. The one person in this world beside Demencia who should be overjoyed to even get a chance to be wooed by someone as refined as himself had rejected him, it would be funny if it happened to anyone but him. 

What was this fool doing to him? He couldn't control how angry he was. He just wanted to break every single thing in the room and then some until he could forget what happened. Black Hat throws himself down in his large chair, arm over his face as he leans back. 

This had to be fixable, something had to be done but nothing made sense. What did he even mean 'not after all you have done to me?' Had the doctor gone crazy and forgotten where he is?He gave him a job, Let him be a part of his amazing corporation, let him be mentioned on the back page of the catalogue, he didn't even kill him whenever he ruined everything.

He should be bowing at his feet instead of pushing him away. 

“WHAT DOES HE WANT FROM ME?”

Black Hats yells to no one and regrets instantly, the head ache he'd gotten from rage was throbbing and making it hard for him to concentrate. He needed answers to this but who could he talk to? The bear would be a waste of time, he couldn't talk to Flug obviously and the last person on the list of people he could talk to was Demencia.

He frowns as he mulls over the idea of talking to someone like her, she might kill Flug but having at least someone to get an opinion on this mess would be better than if he just talked to himself.

Black Hat paused, frowning before his eyes widen with realisation that he could talk to himself. This was the perfect plan, he didn't need anyone else but himself. He pulled open a trunk in his office and pawed through inventions that he liked enough to keep one for himself and found what he was looking for. 

The remote was rectangle shaped with a large red button in the centre and a long antenna was on the end of it, it could turn your most evil thoughts to reality and his was always himself with a press of a button and his breath held he created a second version of himself.

There was a silence as the two looked at each other.

“WHY DID THAT HAPPEN?” The new Black Hat practically roared, the original Black Hat suddenly burst with rage. 

“HE IS INSANE!” 

“ABSOLUTELY! HE DOESN'T DESERVE ME” 

“I SHOULD FIRE HIM”

“NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN”

The first Black Hat frowned as the other continued on ranting, as much as he love hearing someone agree with him this wasn't helping much. 

“Useless stupid doctor, I mean he has no idea how powe-”

“Enough! Listen to me, how do I fix this?” He asked wishing he would get at least some advice from himself but his other self just looked confused.

“Murder?” 

“No! We're not murdering him...not for something so petty anyway” He frowns racking his brain for an idea but he was coming up empty as was his clone who looked just as frustrated. “This isn't working...”

“Well... “ The other Black Hat trailed off, frowning a little “There is always the other option but I know you won't want to do it because I don't want to”

“Which is what?” If the other had an idea then at least that was better than nothing. “Spit it out” 

“You could use your endless charm and charisma to make him realise what a fool he's being” The other suggested, summoning a rose into his hand that wilted immediately. 

“You're right I don't want to do that but I suppose it's something...although when have I been anything but charming and charismatic?” Black Hat looked a little offended, the other looked just as offended

“It's obvious that Flug is too simple to understand the inner workings of our charms” The second Black Hat shrugged before rubbing his chin “But should we waste our talents on someone like Flug? Is he worth this?”

“That's what I was thinking but I think it is worth it” The original looked at himself in the mirror adjusting his tie “I mean I deserve what I want and he is what I want” 

“I suppose...” other Black Hat frowned before looking him over. “How did we end up with such disgustingly weak emotions, how have we not crushed them down yet?”

“I blame Flug, he's always been so...emotional it must have rubbed off on me” Black Hat rolled his eyes looking a little disgusted “I tried that but he's so...” The other Black Hat came over nodding. 

“So infuriating” 

“Precisely” 

“Well then I suppose it's time we tried our plan?” The other Hat suggest before the original paused raising an eyebrow. 

“We? No, no it's just me” He gestures to himself before raising the remote, giving him a glare “I don't like sharing and you know that” before the clone could saying anything in his defence he vanished with a press of a button. 

Black Hat fidgeted with his cuffs before looking at himself in the mirror, he was going to get that ridiculous cretin to like him and he was going to do it tonight. He knew that he would have the best advice, relying on others was a waste of time. 

He summons with a flourish of his wrist a large bouquet of black roses, it'd been a long time since he has focused his attention on something that wasn't purely for money or evil but in the long run getting what he wanted was important.

Black Hat always got what he wanted.


	7. Casanova.

Dr Flug sat in his lab, door locked tight as he finished his coffee machine project now focusing on how he'll move his bed down here. He didn't want to see anyone so becoming a lab hermit was the best idea for him right now, not the healthiest but the best. 

The bed would be simple, it wasn't that big and would take no time with 5.0.5's help. He plays with a beaker on his desk filled with a glowing blue chemical that he was working on that would make a plant that could spit acid.

If he got the experiment done quick enough he could put the plant by the door to test it.

He rolled the liquid around the glass with a sigh, his mind trying to wander back to the kiss but he couldn't think about it. He stared at the fizzing liquid frowning as he thought about it exploding and killing him, it would mean he wouldn't have to deal with any of this.

The knock at the door of his lab broke him out of this thoughts, he groaned and stayed silent before the knock came again but this time it was loud and persistent. It must be Demencia trying to be nosy, she couldn't keep to herself and was always getting involved in something she had no business being involved in.

He got off his seat going over to the door, he undid four of the locks and the dead bolt he installed with a loud clunk.

“Look Demencia, I don't-”

“Good evening Doctor” Black Hats voice cut him off, he stares in surprise at his boss standing in his door way with his arms behind his back. 

Flug blinked before going to shut the door when he put his foot in the way, pushing it back open with one hand. 

“We need to have a talk” Black Hats voice was calm and even, he brought out the bouquet of flowers and without even offering them to him he shoved them into Flug's face.

The doctor at first thought it was a weapon, yelping before he realised it was a large bouquet of what looked like black rotten roses. 

“Ew...” He shuddered with disgust, frowning at them before looking at him with a squint as he walked past him uninvited into his lab. “Talk?”

Black Hat made himself comfortable, sitting down on Flugs work stool watching the human as he dumped the flowers onto a desk. 

“Yes...it seems as if you don't understand my intentions with you” He glanced at the work table, prodding at a set of beakers that fizzed and hummed. 

“Your intentions?” Flug raises his eyebrow, glancing at the flowers wondering when he was going to get the punch line. 

The doctor came over, eyes narrowed at his boss who was watching him closely. The demon nods before getting up coming to him taking his hand. Flug flinched and tried to pull it back but he didn't let go.

“Stop that I'm trying to be chivalrous” His boss hissed at him, digging his nails into his hand making Flug wince. “Now that you're done being rude, I am willing to accept that things didn't go...well between us”

“It's never went well between us” Flug glared at Black Hats hand as the demon raised it to his own lips, kissing the back of the doctors glove softly. 

Flug looked a little surprised, Black Hat wasn't the type to show affection when someone wasn't holding a wad of money in their other hand. He feels his own face reddening as his boss shows him a charming smirk, he pulls back his hand quickly leaving his empty glove behind which had began to burn from the kiss.

“Well that was truly your own fault, I was just trying to show how I felt” Black Hat straightened up as Flug suddenly sneezed, he gave the Doctor back his glove as he sneezed again. 

“I...I am not-” He looked irritated as once again he sneezes and goes to his table grabbing a tissue, glaring at the flowers beside him. “Oh great!...I'm ahh a-allergic, t-thanks!”

Black Hat panicked a little, the flowers were a bust and he didn't even look flattered when he gave him affection. 

This wasn't right.

Flug should be all over him right now but instead he was angry and sneezing, shouldn't he be doing something? He'd planned this out so well with himself there's no way this wasn't working. He glances at the flowers, guessing a good way to get back on track was to destroy what was causing the issue. He waves his hand over the dead roses making them curling up, sizzling and screaming as they vanish.

Flug looks horrified at him.

“Why are you like this?” The doctor shook his head as he sneezed again, Black Hat sneered at him.

“As if you are so innocent Dr Flug” He narrows his eyes at him, folding his arms “Where are all your...'test subjects' hm?” Flug paused, eyes widening with nervous fear at the topic. 

“Okay, okay...” Flug put his hands up in defence, he sighs as he watches Black Hat. “I'm not innocent but I'm still not as bad as you”

“But who is?” Black Hat grinned proudly, leaning into him with a smirk that made Flug's heart jump. He was getting too close again, he couldn't let him get the upper hand.

The Doctor quickly rolls his eyes before going to the over side of the work bench keeping a distance between them.

“I...want to get back to my project now” He picks up scraps that aren't anything, trying to look busy as Black Hat watches him. 

“No, you are going to listen to me! You are having a conversation with me right now” He stood up, looking him over as Flug ignored him. “You're being rude, I'm trying to talk to you”

Flug continues to ignore him and the silence makes Black Hat twitch, he curls his fists before grabbing a piece of metal off of him. 

“Why are you doing this?” He looked furious, sneering at him as he crumbles the piece of metal into dust. 

Flug doesn't even look at him continuing on without even a blink, he can't lose his temper because he doesn't want to scare the idiot but it was getting hard to control the rage.

“Flug. Flug. Flug. Flug” 

No answer once again, the bag headed man just sat tinkering with some garbage instead of giving him the attention he truly deserved. 

“FLUG” He roars, body contorting into a larger version of himself with large claws, long sharp teeth that went back for rows and bright red eyes before he morphs back coughing a little.

Flug was looking at him now, eyes wide and hands shaking as he obviously had been terrified by the demon which wasn't why he had came here.

“Damn it Flug look at you! You're petrified!” He looked angry and confused, clawing down the bench having the wood curl up under his gloved nails. “You were meant to be woo'd! Why aren't you? What aren't you getting from this? I am being nothing but charming!” 

Flug just looked even more scared, none of this was working.

“I'm not trying to scare you YOU IMBECILE!” He looks more worked up, his hand flourished in the air. “LOOK! POETRY! Don't you like it? Is this what you want?!” He summons a long scroll of what looked like satanic symbols in blood out of the air, throwing it onto the bench.

“OR THIS?” 

He snaps his fingers and room sudden is filled with the warm glow of candle light, Flug is staring at the scroll looking at it in terror as the symbols shift on the paper that looks a little like human skin. The smell of burning makes him freeze up, something has caught fire against one of the candles.

“Stop! Y-You're burning things!!” Flug panicked, trying to frantically put out the fire as Black Hat still looks angry.

“You don't like it! I don't get it? Candles, flowers, poetry!” The demon looked utterly baffled as the doctor managed to put out the fire. “What is wrong with you?” 

Flug was getting angry as this started to get out of control, he marched over to Black Hat feeling almost faint from seeing how angry he was but he was getting better at this. He was getting better at standing up for himself and he couldn't back down now, he can't let him win.

“Nothing! Nothing is wrong with me!” Flug cried out as Black Hat stopped, holding a box of chocolates that dripped with a neon green ooze that sizzled the box. “You are...look sir, you aren't right yourself! T-this isn't romantic or what I want”

“BUT I LIKE YOU” The force of the roar he let out made his bag shake, he grabs it before glaring back at him. He wasn't getting his message across properly, not like this.

“Then ACT like it!” Flug huffed, he was done with this childishness and he wanted nothing more than for Black Hat to stop summoning things. “I don't WANT gifts...I d-don't want them, especially that thing...” He points to the poetry which was now sweating blood. 

“...I wrote that myself, it's romantic! It's even on Shakespeare's skin!” 

Flug stared at him and thought back to the simpler times when he was a child, playing with a model plane in his room instead of being harassed by a demon who wasn't happy that his rotten pieces of corpse weren't being well received as romantic gifts. 

“Flug! Did you not hear me? Shakespea-”

“Oh...oh my god, p-please stop it” He felt nauseous just thinking about it, he shook his head. “I like things that aren't pieces of gore or on fire or poison” Black Hat went silent as the things he'd summoned vanished from the room.

“I don't follow, stop being so perplexing...” Black Hat growled, going toward Flug with desperation. “What do you want?” Flug stayed still as he furrowed his brow, watching him for a long pause thinking to himself before pulling a hand down the front of his bag sighing hard.

He genuinely wanted to know, he wanted to know what he had to do to prove he could be with him which for someone like Black Hat was quite the feat. He never seemed to care about anything other than what benefited him in the long run, he was just to selfish but this behaviour was new and new things should be encouraged. 

For science. 

Not because this was all very slightly endearing and maybe just a little terrifying but it a good way that didn't make him have a head ache, well not too much anyway.

“Okay...fine, if we're actually d-doing this then fine” Flug folded his arms, looking at the floor as he thought for a moment over what he wanted. “I want...I want you to actually listen to me when I speak about inventions or ideas, I want respect also no more shouting or hurting me”

“...Respect?” Black Hat raised an eyebrow, looking him up and down. “I should...respect you”

“Yes” Flug nodded giving him a flat look, this was probably blowing his bosses mind right now.

“I never thought of this but fine...”

Flug had never come across as someone who wanted respect, especially not with all the stupid things he does but if that's what it would take to fix this mess then he was able to consider this route.

“Yeah you don't say, also I want you to maybe put my name next to yours in the catalogue” Flug said a little quietly, watching him for a reaction.

Black Hat laughed at him before he stopped himself, he wasn't supposed to be disrespectful.

“I'll move it four inches from the right so the barcode doesn't cover it any more” He offered, Flug paused before nodding in agreement.

It was better than nothing. 

“Fine...then n-now what?” Flug asked, slowly feeling nervous but in a somewhat excited way. “Do we like go on a date?” The idea of it was bizarre to the doctor, what would that even be like? It could be a disaster but he was lightening up to the thought of it the more his mind mulled it over. 

“A date” Black Hat smirked a bit before he nods, coming to him close as he put a hand on his chest. “Yes, I believe that is in order” Flug watched him with large eyes as he felt a rush of various emotions, he was confused but his heart seemed to be clear minded as it leaped.

“I'll return at eight o'clock” Black Hat leaned forward kissing him over the bag before vanishing leaving a very flustered Flug in his wake.

His plan had worked brilliantly with no issues, he always knew he was a true casanova but now came the issue of what do humans do on dates. 

This might be a problem.


	8. First date.

Flug looked at himself in the mirror, he hoped this would look better than his other plane crash t-shirt. This one was a little fancier, it had a decal of a bow tie on the front so it totally looked formal. The doctor didn't know if he should wear his lab coat, he always wore his lab coat so maybe this time he should leave it behind? Flug frowned and opened his wardrobe. 

All t-shirts with different decals on them, jeans in blue or light grey and lots of lab coats. They always got dirty some how, he frowns before thinking as he pulls out a black one he's wore before when that one subject had white blood. 

“Perfect!” He adjusted the coat before looking down at his blue jeans and red shoes, Black Hat wouldn't care to much about what he wore right? Right.

The doctor went nervously pacing about his room until the clock chimed eight and was immediately followed a knock at the door. 

“O-okay...it'll be fine” He took a breath before he paused when he went past his mirror quickly adjusting his bag before opening the door to Black Hat.

He was dressed very similar to what he wore when they had met the don of the city a while back, he had the same rose on his lapel but this time his shirt was a deep wine colour. Flug loved the suit on him but didn't actually expect him to be so dressed up, he even had his cane with him.

“...You can't be serious” 

Flug snapped out of staring at him to see his bosses face looking disgusted, he raises his eyebrows as he looked at the scientist. Flug looked a little offended, looking down at himself with confusion. 

“What? do...do you not like it?” This had been the best outfit he'd thought of, maybe it was the shoes? He looked back at Black Hat giving him a small glare. “I like it, be respectful” 

“You are not...” Black Hat takes a breath when he mentions being respectful, he grits his teeth a bit before gripping his cane tighter. “If I might, can I give you some RESPECTFUL and constructive criticism?” 

“Well okay fine” Flug looked at him with a squint nodding, if he wanted to be civil he had to let Black Hat say his piece. “What is it?”

“This outfit is shit” 

“That ISN'T...” Flug looked hurt, he pulled his hand down his bagged face. He agreed that maybe he wasn't like a fashion icon or anything but he did have some taste, not like he didn't know anything about fashion. “I don't have anything else and I like this outfit” 

“You do, you have your suit from when we met Mr Cap-” Flug cut him off quickly.

“I don't!...um I sold that a while ago” Flug admitted and Black Hat looked a little offended. 

“You sold it...” 

“You don't pay me much, I didn't have a use for an expensive suit” He shrugged, he didn't feel bad about it. “I want to wear this”

He made two hundred bucks off of it, it paid for a really nice set of chemicals he bought from a guy behind a seven eleven. Black Hat stared at him looking furious before he started gripping his cane with both hands, chewing his lip.

“One second” 

The door shut in Flugs face, he startled a little looking confused before he heard the sound of things breaking then came the loud screaming which quickly ceased before the door opened once more and showed a calmer looking Black Hat with various paintings from the walls broken into pieces behind him.

“Alright, I'm gifting you a suit that you aren't allowed to sell since this won't be the last time you wear it” Black Hat said with a calm tone, giving him a small quick smile. 

“Uh...oookay” Flug looked nervous, watching his boss as he raises a hand and suddenly with a twist of smoke his outfit changed. It would be amazing if he didn't feel a little burnt afterwards, almost like he'd been out in the sun for too long.

He stared down at his suit as the smoke vanished, it was just like his old suit but now it had a little gold plane pin on the tie. His eyes widened with surprise before he smiled as he looked at it, this was so cute. He loved planes, this was such a nice gesture. 

“Thank you, I like the pin!” He looked at Black Hat who wasn't looking at him, he was fidgeting with his cane with his eyes on the floor. That was weird. “Are you-”

“Are we ready?” He quickly cut in, Flug blinked before quickly nodding at his boss who offered his arm to the doctor.

Maybe he was just getting impatient? Flug didn't want to push asking anything because Black Hat didn't like to be pestered. He carefully took his arm, looking awkward as he was lead out of the door away and into the hall.

“Wait...where are we even going?” Flug asked, this was so surreal to him already. He was actually going on a date with his boss.

“Somewhere I really enjoy” Black Hat said simply.

“O-oh...” Flug's mind instantly began to picture awful torture rooms filled with nightmares. He was starting to shake, he looked anxious. “Sounds erm...fun, lots of fun”

Flug stood amongst crowds of Villains, scientists, goons, hench people and experiments. The room was huge, filled with different types of equipment and selling all sorts of things that ones evil heart would desire. He'd been here so often that he knew every nook and cranny but he'd never been on a date before, Black Hat seemed more than content as he walked round the stalls with him.

“Look at half of these! Rip offs of our own designs, probably don't even work” His boss snickered as Flug looked a little sad, he wanted this to be romantic or fun but it was just business now.

Black Hat noticed his body language as soon as he glanced at him, Flug had his arms folded and he wasn't even paying attention to anything. The website didn't say this would happen, it said that they would enjoy going somewhere you liked. 

“...Doctor?” Black Hat called frowning at him, Flug glanced at him before nodding eyes already back on the ground.

“Yeah...rip offs or whatever” 

This was bad, he wasn't supposed to be like this. Black Hat didn't know what to do, should he ask Flug what he would like to do? But what if he himself doesn't enjoy the activity and that would be horrible. The demon frowned to himself as he started to over think things, Flug wasn't enjoying this and this date was already a disaster. 

No that can't be right because the website said this would be perfect so obviously it wasn't him who was wrong, this date was amazing and Flug was being difficult as always. The demon rolled his eyes and gave him a small glare. 

“What is it?” He demanded, patience leaving him quickly. “Why are you walking around like a angsty child? You like it here, I know you do” 

“well..I like coming here on business but th-this isn't business, is it?” Flug glanced at him, nervous in case he'd read this full thing wrong which was totally possible.

“Oh...I see, it's because this is also a work activity” Black Hat quickly shook his head when he mentioned being here for purely business. “No, no...this is a date! See how we are romantically wandering around somewhere we both enjoy alone? It's practically text book” 

Flug squints at him a little before sighing, okay so maybe he was being a little harsh with him but this was kind of a bad idea for a date. He wasn't in love with seeing people he's sold products too in the past wandering around him. 

“It's still a little workish if I'm honest” Flug shrugged before Black Hat paused mind going over what the website had said.

“I could buy you something you like?” He offered suddenly, Flug lit up at the mention of having something bought for him. Black Hat hated spending money on anyone else buy himself so this was a very nice gesture. 

“Oh wow, yeah actually th...that would be nice” He smiles, looking around as they walked past stalls now excited for a new chemical or gadget to mess around with.

“I see something” Black Hat pointed out, looking excited as he took him by the hand over to a crowded stall. “Yes this is perfect!”

Flug's heart flipped at the touch of his hand, this might actually turn out to be a good date after all. The doctor was lead through the crowd which parted quickly when Black Hat wanted through, Flug's breath caught in his throat when he saw what they were selling.

“You do like organs? I mean, you have so many...like a collection inside of you” Black Hat picked up a large jar holding a pair of green lungs throbbing inside the liquid it was suspended in.

Flug felt a nauseous twist to his stomach, the amount of gore and bone was hard to look at. He wasn't squeamish or anything of the sort but the way the parts still looked almost alive was unsettling to say the least, he shook his head.

“No, no please no” He backed away a bit, cringing as he saw someone buying a scalp.

Black Hat looked confused, Flug didn't even look the slightest bit flattered that he had offered to buy him a decent pair of new lungs. He was being not only stubborn but ungrateful, this was the most kind Black Hat has ever been in his existence but then again this maybe more of a second date activity since it was rather intimate. 

“Okay well fine” He puts down the jar before tugging Flug away from the table by the hand, the demon makes a mental note to return since the hearts did look very ripe. 

Flug felt better once he was away from the stall, he didn't even notice his hand being held until he was tugged along side Black Hat. He felt his heart fluttering in his chest, this was weird and unusual behaviour but he didn't hate it. Flug had a soft spot for affection he figured that's why he got along with 5.0.5 so well but he felt especially effected by affection when it's from someone who wasn't famous for giving it out every second. He liked feeling special. 

“I really wanted to look at the stall with the various toxic plants actually now that I remember” Flug mentioned. “I'd love to having something from there”

“Well then perfect, I suppose plants are a little less...shocking than human and non human body parts” Black Hat nodded and glanced around before leading him to the large stall covered in various plants all in glass or steal terrariums.

Once the horror of seeing a full human suit made of skin left his mind Flug was actually having fun, he got a good look at all of the plants and even got new ideas for his own experiments back home. The red haired lady who was manning the stall was more than eager to give information about what he should get, he ended up purchasing a beautiful nightshade plant. 

Black Hat even kept his word and paid for it, they were having it sent back to the Manor since the plant was too large just to carry around. He couldn't wait to experiment on it, maybe he could make some really good poisons with it. Flug couldn't stop smiling as he looked at Black Hat who had a darker colour round his cheeks, he wasn't smiling but he knew he was having a good time. 

The stalls were closing up after a while, they couldn't stick around for too long in case someone ended up calling the police which happened often. Black Hat had bought a couple of more things whilst they walked around, some traps and some new weapons which were always handy to have around the manor. 

“Well what shall we do now? This place is closing” Black Hat asked, looking at the doctor with a raised eyebrow. 

“It's not late enough yet to go home so...” Flug flicked through ideas in his head before he looked a little excited “We could go to the movies? There is this new psychological horror about a plane that is possessed that I've been dying to see!” 

Black Hat hated the idea of going to the movies but Flug seemed very excited over the idea, how could he say no? Well very easily but he didn't want to ruin this now. 

“Fine, we will go see a movie” He nodded as Flug gave his hand a squeeze, Black Hat looked away from him and adjusted his hat. “Don't be so happy, you'll be needing take notes during this for ideas”

He had a gift bought for him and now was getting to see a movie about planes, this was a great day. Flug never expected this all from his boss but he was learning more and more that Black Hat was very complicated, he should never be under estimated. 

The movie theatre was basically empty, a few stragglers but nothing that made Flug too socially anxious. They bought the tickets and Flug even got a cherry slushie for himself, he didn't like the idea of eating around anyone so a straw was perfect.

They took their seats and Flug noticed Black Hat looking around the room with a small scowl, he knew he wasn't a fan of too many people but the theatre was basically empty bar them and maybe four other people one of which had chosen to sit quite near them which was annoying. 

Flug leaned into the demon a bit as the lights dimmed, he sipped his slushie as he watched all the ridiculous adverts. They both groaned when there was one for a hero business, they gave each other a look before Black Hat snapped his fingers and it suddenly jumped to the next commercial. 

Flug felt so calm and happy, he'd never had such a nice time with his boss. He smiled sipping his slushie when from the comer of his googles he noticed Black Hat watching him, he offered a straw to the demon who looked hesitant before trying some.

“So sweet” He made a face, his forked tongue poking out quickly as he made a small hiss noise. Flug grinned a little finding it oddly endearing. 

Flug settled as the lights went off completely, the movie began to roll as he looked excited. He watches the planes fly past the opening credits, he mentally pointed out what kind they were and what time period there model was created. 

Planes were so cool.

A little bit of time past as they watched the movie, Flug could hear something like distant constant whispering, someone was probably talking to their friend. He rolls his eyes before getting distracted by it more and more, it didn't sound like any language he'd heard before. He glances behind him and to the other side of him, no one seemed to be talking.

“Can you hea-”

Flug froze when he turned his head and saw Black Hat whispering, eye rolled back into his head as the guy behind him had a wave of white mist pouring out of his chest and into Black Hat. 

“W-what are you d-doing?!” He cried with a hushed voice looking terrified, it stopped instantly and his boss turned his head looking at him confused.

“Watching the movie? You're being awfully loud Flug” Black Hat shrugged, Flug felt like he was going to pass out.

“N-no don't even try and act like that....that wasn't happening” He looked confused and scared, Black Hat was amused but he still didn't want to ruin this.

“He was kicking my seat...and I'm hungry” He shrugged it off like it's something everyone does, Flug startled staring at him in horror.

“Hungry?” 

“Starving” He practically purred giving him an evil smirk but Flug was too horrified to even be effected, he never knew what Black Hat ate but this was something else. 

Black Hat notices his reaction and realises that he shouldn't have done that, he didn't mean for him to even notice what he was doing. The doctor looked extremely unsettled so Black Hat reached for his hand giving it a little squeeze, he felt that thudding in his chest which he knows can't be good but he was willing to cope if it meant Flug didn't freak out. 

“I'll stop” He tried to comfort him but it was never his strong suit, he was about to continue trying to comfort him when a theatre employee tapped Flug's shoulder. 

“Sirs you're both going to have to leave, you are being disruptive” The woman looked irritated, Flug felt a wave of embarrassment hit him as he noticed everyone glaring at them.

Black Hat bared his teeth and was about to speak before Flug nodded, getting up. He didn't want to be in here any more, he should have known better to bring Black Hat into a dark room filled with people.

Black Hat follows being lead by the hand, feeling a little angry over this. He didn't mean for Flug to be so damn unreasonable that he couldn't even have a snack during a movie, other people were eating and it didn't seem to be an issue. 

They left the theatre, Flug looks embarrassed as he walks into the dark street getting weird looks from passers by. 

“I can't believe this” He muttered to himself, he should have known this was a horrible idea.

“Why not? I have done far worse than simply eating in a theatre” Black Hat hissed at him, looking irritated. 

“Simply eating in a theatre is fine, ea-eating someone's w-whatever the heck that was isn't!” Flug sighed heavily, he felt so stressed out. 

“I'm not going to apologise because he basically asked for it but I didn't intend for this to end the date” He said slowly, looking at Flug as the doctor gave him a small glare.

“I didn't think you knew what an apology was”

“Was that meant to be insulting?” He raises his eyebrows at him, Flug rolls his eyes. “Okay, I'll admit that a lot of the things that happened tonight weren't in good taste but I rather enjoyed our date Flug” 

The doctor hated himself, he should be running off as far as he could from this insane demon but instead he was holding his hand feeling his heart thudding in his chest. The demon leaned into his face as he spoke making it hard for him to stay mad.

“I bought you things today” He mentions, smirking at him as Flug tries to keep his glare. “I don't even plan on taking it out of your wage, not even a little” Flug was honestly relived, he had a gnawing feeling that he might do that.

“Good...” He trailed off as Black Hat watched him, he feels nervous as he looks at him before leaning up giving him a kiss through his bag making his own heart go crazy.

Black Hat had to admit, as annoying and confusing as this whole 'romance' thing was Flug had made it a little more bearable. He goes to mention that they should get going before 5.0.5 thinks they have abandoned him and cries again, he freezes up when the doctor kisses him. 

He didn't let this slip past, kissing him back before pulling him in. He couldn't help himself as he pushes up his bag a little kissing him properly, having Flug be able to just kiss him or actually banter with him was doing something serious to his heart.

Flug grinned a little when he was kissed properly, he hears people telling them to get a room as they went past. He realises they are in public his whole face turns a deep shade of red as he pulls away from Black Hat who isn't giving up, leaving cold kisses down his neck making the Doctor look flustered.

“W-we have to go! People can see” He gasps a little at the very gently bite he felt, he melts into it feeling his legs starting go weak.

“I'll blind them!” Black Hat hissed into his skin as he kisses over his bite, Flug was a little ticklish around his neck he let out a small breathy laugh his arms around Black Hat's neck.

“S-save yourself the effort-” He grins a little before he's kissed on the mouth again, he kisses back just as passionately feeling his whole body heat up. He breaks the kissing, laughing a little as he has the exposed part of his face kissed “Co-control yourself” 

“No, I refuse” He couldn't believe that he liked giving the doctor this much affection, it was rare that he even cared about anything other than himself. “We should go home”

Flug looks a little flustered before nodding quickly, he could feel his whole face turning a deeper shade of red. The demon took his hand quickly leading him to the car, very eager to return back to the manor.

Flug had to admit, the idea of home suddenly seemed very appealing.


	9. Whoops.

They were lucky that Demencia had crashed on the couch when they had came back home, snoring loudly with her guitar still in her hand. Flug couldn't of even imagined what they would say to her, he hated lying but she would just be upset if they told her the truth. They quietly went round her and made their way to Black Hats office, the large oak doors swung open almost as if the room itself was eager for them to enter.

Flug entered the room and as soon as the door shut he was grabbed up by gloved hands, Black Hat gave him a wicked smile which made a shiver go down his spine. Flug couldn't stop how flustered he was getting as he was kissed again and again, it was intoxicating.

They drank from the weird black wine decanter that Black Hat never let them near before, the wine was sweet and didn't taste like the vinegary wine he's had before. The rooms lights were dimmed and they talked, in between kisses and sips. It was perfect if you ignored the fact that Flug was about eight percent sure Black Hat turned his own drink to something darker red in colour and irony in smell but why waste the mood with questions, Flug was happier ignoring it.

Flug wondered as the demon smirked at him why he never pictured Black Hat being so affectionate before? but then again in all the years he's known the demon he's never had a partner or even an interest in anyone else but himself and his evil business. Flug gets lifted onto the desk, unable to say anything as he's kissed and made speechless. The doctor didn't want to think any more, not wanting to be distracted away from these moments in case he wakes up and it was all a dream. Flug would hate to go back to being screamed at for trying his best.

The demon ran his hands down the doctors sides, pulling him in closer. Black Hat couldn't control it, Flug was irritating and foolish but something lately has just been driving him mad about the doctor. He leaves a trail of bites and kisses down his neck, love bites showing to anyone who dared look who this stupid human belonged to.

They both couldn't help themselves.

They got carried away quickly. 

\---

_Teeth, heat, claws._

_The taste of blood mixed with alcohol, the smell of cigar smoke and cologne._

_The intoxicating feeling of lips on skin, hands on hip bones and weak knees._

_Hushed words, panting pleas and muffled begging._

Flug woke groggy, eyes heavy with sleep and bones loose. This whole body felt sore, his neck aching with a dull pain as he slowly sat up warm shifting sheets back, the room was dimly lit by candles flickering silently making shadows dance on the walls.

The doctor squints in the dark making out the large black wooden four poster bed frame draped in burgundy silk, the large antique book cases against the walls beside large detailed paintings of bloody horror and war. 

This was Black Hats room.

The memories of last night slowly slip back into his mind, his heart jumps into his throat as he slowly turns his head to see the red glowing end of a lit cigar, Black Hat was sitting up reading the paper smirking to himself as Flug stared. 

“...Hi” The doctors voice was a little hoarse from sleep, he felt the wave of embarrassment wash down him as he stared at his boss. 

Flug quickly feels his face feeling his bag, he gives a sigh of relief. He may be naked but at least his face wasn't.

“Good morning” He vanished the cigar with a flick before he looks the other up and down, a smug smirk on his face.

Flug was out of his depth here, in his dreams or in fantasies Flug didn't picture himself covering himself up to the neck with silk sheets looking flustered but then again those were just fantasies and they involved a lot more planes.

“I...we-okay so we obviously...” Flug trailed off watching as his boss nodded letting him know that what happened happened, the doctor paused in thought. “I w-was just making sure, so what...I mean this isn't something I do-well I mean obviously but...I mean okay sorry I should um go? Or stay?” He looked at Black Hat warily.

“Stay? And what? Lay around whilst your on company time” Black Hat rolled his eyes, trying hard to keep a smirk off of his face “Lazy, looks like I am going to have to fire you!” 

“W-what?!” Flug looked shocked, staring at him before seeing the glint in his bosses eye making him calm and give the demon a small glare.

“Yes, you are fired forever and now you'll have to just lay around here forever” 

“Oh great” Flug lays back in the bed, rolling his eyes at the other as he relaxes enjoying for once not feeling horribly anxious from just being near Black Hat. “I-”

“BLACK HAAAAT!!” 

The sound of Demencia's voice made Flug's blood go cold, the doors of the room are flung open rattling against the walls as she barges in. Flug flings himself under the covers, horror washing over him as he hid the best he could trying to be as flat as possible.

Black Hat's eyes went wide when his room was suddenly invaded, the beds curtains are suddenly drawn together keeping out of view Flug. The demon himself is suddenly dressed, he looks beyond furious as he gets out of bed keeping the curtains closed. 

“DEMENCIA GET OUT” He roars at her but the fear doesn't last and she's bouncing up and down as she holds a large sword. 

“NO, LOOK!” She swings the sword around making him have to back up a bit, Flug feels like he's going to explode with anger. She'd went in his lab again and stolen a weapon he was working on. Again. “IT BURNS THINGS”

“GOOD, AMAZING, GO BURN 5.0.5” Black Hat tries to shove her out the room but she pauses when she sees Flug's aeroplane boxers on the floor. 

“W-wait? What the heck..is that?.” She squints before Black Hat shifts into a horrible creature, baring it's endless teeth snarling loudly before picking her up throwing her out. 

The doctor slowly pokes his head out of the curtains, sweat dripping from his temple. He couldn't imagine what she would have done with that sword if she'd seen Flug like this, he glances at Black Hat who throws his clothes at him. The doctor quickly gets changed, not waiting to tempt fate and wait around for Demencia to burn down the door to get a view of what was going on. 

He comes out from the bed, looking over at his boss who frowns as he folds his arms behind his back.

“I think it might be best for us to try harder to keep this...hidden” He sighs a little, glaring at the door. “Best not to chance unstable manics becoming more unstable” Flug nodded in agreement.

“Yeah...I suppose so” He stretches his arms, feeling every bruise and scratch hurt making him wince. “I should go patch myself up before anyone sees...also go fix my lab door” He knows she must have kicked it in.

Flug goes past Black Hat, feeling his heart thudding quickly in his chest as he pauses in front of him. He gives him a quick hesitant peck before scurrying away out the door, feeling a nervous excitement.

Black Hat watched him go after he was pecked, staring as the door shut gently behind him. 

The demon recapped last night and found his face heating up, his normally still heart thudding in his chest as he walked back to his office, he never expected himself to ever feel this intensely about someone. 

He enters the office, seeing the desk clawed and ruined. The black wine decanter was empty and smashed on the ground giving off a thin black fog, the room was in shambles and every broken object brought back a vivid memory of he and Flug's night. 

He trails a hand down the deep slash on the desk getting a small shiver down his spine, he was going to have to plan another date as soon as possible.

-

Flug logged on to his computer quick as possible, his mind reeling still from last night. The page loaded up, he was recommended this website when he was discussing ideas with other scientists at the market place. It was a website for those who work as scientists for their evil bosses, not surprising the threads mostly consisted of how to get respect from their leaders and or how to insight a romantic response from them. Flug would always roll his eyes at the threads that discussed office romance but now he was frantically creating a new one, praying for some sort of advice on this. 

The doctor titled his new thread 'I just slept with my boss, please help me someone'. The doctor had made his name Dr.FlightsandFright keeping his identity as far from this form as possible, not wanting a single thing to link back to him especially since he's posted in so many 'My boss is an overbearing jerk' threads.

He quickly explained this situation, the problem that his colleague might react horribly if she finds out and what happens next with the both of them. Flug asks for opinions on his situation, ideas on how to make an office romance not fall to pieces like statistics say.

It doesn't take long for him to get replies, almost instantly his thread comments are filled with other scientists either calling him a moron for sleeping with his boss or praising him for doing something a lot of them have been dying to do. This wasn't helping. 

He reads through comments, replying back and by the time it's slowed down a bit he feels not a single bit better than before. Everyone seemed to want details and gossip instead of actually giving advice, Flug sinks down into his chair. 

“Damn these repressed nerds” He glares at his computer before seeing a reflection in the glass, he screams covering it with himself when he turns. 

Demencia's large eyes and sharp grin greeted him.

“Hey Fluggo, what's ya doin there?” She asked curiously, trying to peak at the computer behind him but he refuses to let her see.

“Nothing, personal stuff.” He hissed before realising that once again that she'd waltzed in here without even a knock. “Didn't I say not to just come in here whenever you felt like it? You have to knock!” She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, huffing in an over dramatic fashion.

“Well it isn't my fault I'm BORED” She looked annoyed before giving him an upset look “Black Hat wouldn't even look at my fire sword this morning!...come to think of it, he was acting like suuuuper weird!” Flug was starting to sweat.

“I mean he had like...your undies on the floor or something?” She looks confused before making a weird face. “I mean unless he wears plane boxers?”

“I...Oh, that's...erm yeah weird? Why don't we go play with some of my inventions” Flug said quickly wanting badly to get her off topic before he pauses giving her a sneer. “How do you know what boxers I wear?”

Demencia didn't falter, not caring about what the doctor was saying. 

“I mean...he was gone for hooours last night, I looked everywhere for him!” She pouts, looking sad before looking at Flug. “So where you! I went into your lab to play with you and you were no where to be found!” 

“Demencia I-I need to work can you please-”

“...You have a bite mark on your neck” She points out and Flug feels the life drain from his body the doctor quickly tries to cover his neck as he stares at her, her pupils shrink. “Y-you came home with him last night...I woke up on the couch when you both had just left”

“Demencia I can explain-”

“I was so tired but I saw both of you go up the stairs...”

“We had been at the market-”

_“You didn't come down for breakfast”_

Flug was sweating hard, he couldn't even contain the horror on his face as he stared at her. The girl tilts her head at him eyes locked on him like he was prey and Flug began to search for a weapon in his mind as she straightened up her posture, her face was expressionless. 

“Oh...I totally see now” She said with a tone that made Flug want to run and never look back, he shrinks down in his seat. “You think you can just try and be with the guy I like?” 

“It's not like tha-” Demencia didn't let him finish his sentence, grabbing an axe from the desk and raising it over her head. 

The large axe swings down and shatters the computer, Flug manages to jump away from it but it narrowly avoids him. He bolts, there was no point explaining anything to her, she wasn't going to listen. 

“I'M SORRY” He shouts loudly as she chases him, shattering and smashing things as she goes looking like a feral animal.

“YOU WILL BE FLUG!!” She screams almost sounding excited for this, Flug was sick of being cased by hot headed psychopaths. 

He needs to hide until he can calm her down, if he can even do that without losing an arm or a leg.


	10. The end.

Demencia is insane.

The halls were destroyed and covered in large slashes where her axe had ripped through the wood, the paintings and décor lay in pieces in wake of the neon ball of rage which was only getting angrier and angrier as it raced after the crying doctor. 

He didn't want his life to end at the hands of someone who says 'rawr XD' unironically, Flug's lungs were burning as he jumps up steps trying to get to Black Hat's office as soon as possible. He could hear Demencia screaming for him not too far behind, he wouldn't be able to run for much longer. 

“FLUG, FLUUUUUG COME BACK!” Her voice was shrill, dripping with a venom that made Flug wish he'd worked out maybe once or twice in his life since then this short sprint wouldn't have destroyed his lungs. 

The doctor falls slipping on the thick black fur rug on the floor, he tumbles and feels his stomach twist as he hears the axe swing through the air behind him. The breeze he felt knowing it had missed him by inches makes his blood run cold, he turns onto his front staring up as Demencia looks down at him with a huge sharp toothed grin.

“Told you you couldn't run from me!” She snarls, raising the axe above her head.

“Wa-wait! PLEASE it's not what you t-think!” Flug scrambles back terror clamping over his heart as his back hits the wall. “I GOT THAT BITE FROM AN EXPERIMENT THAT'S LOOSE” 

“Nice try, HE IS MINE.” She leans down, her face twisted with rage. “I'm not losing him to some LOSER” She raises the axe high in the air as she stands straight.

This was it, he was going to die. 

The axe swings down and Flug's arms cover his face, he was shaking violently as his soul gets ready to depart from his body but the end doesn't come and slowly he uncovers his face and sees a long black tentacle wrapped around the axe.

“O-oh no” Demencia squeaks as it is ripped from her hands, it gets thrown to the side digging deep into the wall.

Flug lets out a long breath, feeling relief before he looks at Demencia seeing her bare her teeth as she refocuses on him flexing her hands like claws about to pounce on him before another tentacle grabs her holding her in the air. Flug stares at her as she claws for him, snarling and looking rabid. 

Black Hat appears, his coat pulls back the two tentacles as he fixes his tie giving both of them a glare as Demencia hits the floor with a thud. 

“Explain why my manor looks like a zoo ran through it” He speaks with a tone which threatens his temper, the both of them frantically start explaining.

“I-I didn't mean for her to see-”

“I'm TWICE the villain he is!-”

“She got an AXE! Sh-she tried to kill-”

“I'M BETTER, LOOK AT ME I'M SO EVIL-”

“I tried to explain to her but she wouldn't listen-”

“HE DOESN'T EVEN WEAR EYELINER-”

“ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU” Black Hat roars, making them both flinch back in fear before Flug glares at him looking angry. 

“Don't yell at ME!” He looks exhausted, pointing to the girl as he stands up shakily “I wasn't the lunatic with an axe!” Demencia scrambled up, grabbing Black Hat's arm making the demon roll his eyes as she sneers at Flug.

“He was acting like you two had...oh my god” She starts laughing like it's a joke, the doctor sneers back realising she was going to make it out as if Flug had been trying to make her think they were dating. “He's PATHETIC, I'm totally better anyway! He doesn't get you like I do, I see all the deep, twisted ,evil ways your mind works...” she drapes herself over him but falls when Black Hat shoves her off.

“It's like living in a circus” Black Hat hisses before giving Flug a glare. “Don't you dare.” Flug freezes, he was just about to smash the vase he grabbed from the floor onto Demencia's head. He drops it when he's caught looking annoyed.

“...She's going to have to find out anyway” Flug frowns as the neon haired girl gives him a confused sneer. 

“Find out what?” She asks looking confused before Black Hat sighs obviously irritated by all of this. “That you're a big LIAR? That you're stupid and gross?”

“I...urgh we are item, you see it isn't a surprise with how mighty my charm and charisma is” He dusts his shoulder, acting as if he wasn't stroking his ego. Flug sighs as Demencia stares at Black Hat in shock. “I know you must be devastated, truly broken inside so I'll give you...five minutes to cry” 

“Cry?” She looks baffled, she looks Flug up and down before getting into his face. “I don't worry about competition, if you can even call it that” 

“Wow...” Flug stares at her, utterly shocked having pictured her having an emotional break down instead of seeing this as a challenge but when it came to the experiment it wasn't wise to expect anything. “I'm offended but somehow relived” 

“Just wait loser, you'll sleep at one point” She glares at him before trying to pull her axe from the wall. 

“Not with this anxiety I won't” Flug couldn't believe she would actually want to kill him over this, the look she gives him causes him to get a cold chill down his spine. 

“It doesn't matter, this isn't even like an issue” She smirks as she rips the axe out the wall, Black Hat moves between her and Flug looking bored. “I WILL totally get what I want” She makes a flirty growl at Black Hat who makes a disgusted face. 

“Yes, yes I am a prize worth fighting for it's true” 

Flug glares at him looking irritated, pointing to her as she walks away.

“You can't be serious, she is going to try and kill me!” The doctor was going to have to make sure she doesn't get him alone without a weapon anytime soon. “This shouldn't just be ignored”

“Look, so what if she kills you? How many times do you think you have died? I can't even count them any more...I mean really Flug don't be such a drama queen” 

“What?” Flug stands still, feeling a cold creeping fear crawl up his skin.

“Oh it was a joke doctor! You are capable of handling her, you made her after all” He rolls his eyes smirking before the demon walks ahead of the doctor, his back to him and the smirk drops instantly. 

“...Ha ha” Flug says weakly, mind trying to think of times he may have died and it makes him shudder. He quickly snaps out of it and goes after Black Hat. “H-hey wait!” 

Black Hat pauses turning looking over Flug with a raised eyebrow.

“What? I have paper work to be doing and you should be working” The demon sighs before Flug leans up giving him a small peck through his bag.

“Th-thanks for y'know...stopping her from disembowelling me” 

Black Hat looked flustered, trying to keep a glare on his face as it heated up. The demon clears his throat, nodding as he tries to play it cool.

“Yes well we should speak more about this Doctor...in my office” Black Hat speaks slowly faux innocence in his voice. “Since this is a business matter after all” Flug raises an eyebrow, laughing a little shaking his head.

“Sorry boss but like you said, I should be working” Flug teased walking around him before he's caught by the coat he turns his head seeing Black Hat watching him intensely. 

“You're on break” Flug smirks at his boss as he's pulled in by the lab coat, Black Hat leans to his bag covered ear _“Unpaid of course”_

Flug stares blankly ahead. 

“...yeah you ruined it” He pushes the black gloved hands off of him.

“No, you are on a flexible zero hour contract I have every right as an emp-”

“Romantic, I'm so ready to be woo'd” The sarcastic tone in Flug's voice makes Black Hat's dead heart squirm, he quickly follows after the doctor as he walks off.

“Do not start this again Flug! I'll never understand you and the romance thing” Black Hat ranted, hands grabbing for his coat again. “You didn't even like skin”

“Oh god please don't mention the skin again” Flug grimaces before he's spun around, Black Hat grinning wickedly down at him. 

“I'll stop if you come to my office” He offers, the doctor gives him a glare before nodding. 

“Fine...also long as I never hear or see about that skin again thanks”

Black Hat looks victorious, grinning at him as he pulls him toward the office quickly. Flug rolls his eyes at him as he's lead by the arm before seeing 5.0.5 playing with a squeaky toy in the hall, he waves to the bear who looks like he wants to play fetch before Black Hat notices. 

“Play with someone else or I swear...” He threatens and the Bear bolts away down the hall.

“I can't even put into words how terrible you are” Flug watches 5.0.5 with a frown, feeling bad for the bear as he's pulled into the office.

“Oh please do try, Doctor”

He recalls before this all happened and wonders where it will go, Flug watches the door shut and thinks back to when he used to nearly cry from being even close to his boss's office but now the rush of excitement and nervousness had completely taken over, he wasn't even that afraid any more.

He didn't know how far this would end up going, he certainly couldn't imagine marrying his boss but maybe just focusing on the now was a better idea than questioning the future. Their lives were far too complicated for that, Flug returned the kisses that were eagerly given to him focusing back on the other as he's lifted onto the half broken desk.

The now was perfect, the now was all he needed to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'd like to say a massive thank you to everyone who enjoyed this fic! I've seen so much support, fan art and love in the comments and it's really made me happy seriously.
> 
> I will be doing more fanfics very soon, the paperhat train is still rolling. 
> 
> Thanks for reading x


End file.
